


Stupid Dwarf

by silverneko9lives0



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Humor, Loud Sex, M/M, Nudity, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 11:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11736429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverneko9lives0/pseuds/silverneko9lives0
Summary: For QueenofShire405Bilbo and Thorin have finally gotten together and now, at last, have the time to consummate their union in Laketown. Of course, sometimes things just don’t go the way they should. Like accidently breaking stuff that isn’t easy to replace.





	Stupid Dwarf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reader4books](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader4books/gifts).



> I'm not entirely pleased with this, but I tried.

Getting married in the midst of escaping Elven dungeons tends to leave much for desire regarding a wedding, but everything had been rushed since Thorin stepped into Bilbo’s house some months ago.

Why should this be any different?

“Don’t you dare rip it,” Bilbo hissed as Thorin gripped his weskit. Groaning, Thorin moved his hands down and lifted Bilbo into his arms. The kiss shared as they undressed was slow, attentive…

Once laid bare, Thorin hovered over Bilbo, kissing his skin reverently. He moved down, swallowing Bilbo’s cock and sucked. Bilbo sighed, tugging on Thorin’s hair as Thorin sucked, legs propped up by Thorin’s shoulders.

“The goddess above…” Bilbo groaned. Thorin released him and flipped him over onto his stomach, hands squeezing Bilbo’s cheeks as he spread them apart. Bilbo fisted the sheets as Thorin nuzzled his ass. “Erm…I’m not sure that’s…”

“Shut up and enjoy it,” Thorin ordered before licking his hole. Bilbo tightened his grip on the sheets as Thorin licked and probed. His cock leaked, soiling the sheets beneath as Thorin continued to lick. Bilbo moaned, arching and pressing back against Thorin’s face.

Bilbo reached under and gripped his cock. Thorin let up, dipping two thick fingers into the lamp oil beside them and pushing the digits inside. Bilbo moaned again, pushing back on his lover’s hand.

“Relax, _Ghivasha_ ,” Thorin growled, voice deep and throaty. Bilbo gasped, coming over his hand. Thorin chuckled. “I’ll make you come again before long, _men Sanurzud_.” He pushed his fingers against the inner walls and stretched the muscles. He added a third finger, gently nipping Bilbo’s pointed pinna. Bilbo’s legs shook and his cock was beginning to renew interest.

“Fuck me.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t. Please, Thorin, fuck me.”

“Ever so polite even now,” Thorin teased, reaching around for the lamp and dipping his fingers into the oil again before slicking his cock.

He stood on his knees, allowing Bilbo to roll onto his back and hook his hands under his thighs, pulling his legs up and apart for Thorin. He growled appreciatively as he lined his cock up with Bilbo’s hole and pushed inside.

“ _Mahal_ , you’re beautiful,” he said, gripping the headboard. Bilbo grinned, locking his legs around Thorin’s waist. Thorin bucked, picking up pace. Bilbo gasped, back arching and fingers digging into the sheets as the bed shook and banged against the wall.

Bilbo closed his eyes, letting Thorin take control.

His muscles tightened as his second orgasm hit, squeezing Thorin’s girth.

_CRACK!_

Thorin fell forward, releasing the headboard, hands pressed to either side of Bilbo. Bilbo opened his eyes, staring into Thorin’s blue ones.

“You are amazing,” Thorin purred, moving to kiss him. Bilbo paused him, running his fingers through Thorin’s hair.

“Um…not to be rude, but what was that noise?”

“Noise? Oh. The headboard, don’t worry about it.” He made to kiss Bilbo again, but Bilbo sat up, twisting to look around. His mouth fell at the snapped— _snapped_ —headboard. Thorin pressed his lips to Bilbo’s neck. “Don’t worry about it,” he repeated.

“Don’t worry?” Bilbo snapped. “How can I not worry?! We don’t have enough to pay for damages.”

“We will once the mountain is ours again,” Thorin assured him. “We could pay the innkeeper back ten times back for the damages done to the room.

Bilbo twisted back around to face Thorin, pushing him back. “We need to fix this _now_.”

Thorin kissed his hands, smirking. “ _Ghivasha_ , worse things have happened, so stop worrying. I’m more interested in seeing if I can make you come a third time.”

“As if I can get it up with _that_ distracting me!”

“Fine, I will see if there’s something Bofur and I can do to fix it. Will that help?” Bilbo groaned, pulling the drier portions of the sheets over him. Thorin snorted, rubbing his back.

“Stupid Dwarf,” Bilbo muttered. Thorin laughed.


End file.
